


fighting for the good in you; in the world

by snapesgf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, References to Depression, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, but also everyone is emotionally traumatized somehow, except for luna and neville, i just want snape to be happy, listen this is my first fic, oh! and everybody swears, slow paced and im sorry abt it i kinda like it that way aaaa, they are angels and would never
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgf/pseuds/snapesgf
Summary: Briar Ravenwood started as a Hogwarts student, a ravenclaw, from a long family line of them. She graduated early, just after the first wizarding war ended. Only 16, due to her parents always pushing her to be an overachiever, a dreamer. She wanted to make them proud, even if it is only the memories she has left of them. After she had left, her identity separate to school was yet to be found, and she just wasn't ready. So she disappeared to find herself.That is, until a mysterious letter was delivered while on her travels.Suddenly, she found herself packing up and heading back to where it all started, Hogwarts. Not as a student, this time, but as a new professor for a new class. Little did she know about the target that class would put on her, placed there by an evil thought to be long dead. Voldemort.(ps this is basically a harry potter au where i write my oc into the plotline & do my own thing here and there. this is also my first fic so pls be gentle w me)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	fighting for the good in you; in the world

**Author's Note:**

> so probably the first few(or more) chapters will start in prisoner of azkaban, i'll let you know when we enter a new one ((: hopefully you enjoy it!!

She climbs aboard the train, vintage suitcase in hand as she dodges and weaves through the plethora of students looking for an open seat. Thankfully, she manages to get past the crowd of them and into the carriage car section.  _ “This should be much quieter,”  _ S he thinks to herself, carefully looking inside the carriages to find one that’s free as she walks past them one by one. To her dismay, none of them are particularly empty at all. Faltering for a moment, she decides to knock on one of the doors. Social interaction isn’t exactly a strong suit, which is ironic considering the job offer she agreed to. The carriage only seats 4 people, 3 children, and a man that looks either fast asleep or immensely drunk in the corner. She’ll take 3 kids and a sleeping man over 6 kids crammed into one carriage, gossiping about blood purity any day. “Sorry, may I have a seat in here? I know it's terribly full, I just can't seem to find anywhere else that’s quiet...or less full.” Her voice is soft and sweet, with a smile to match. The children in the car look almost startled as if they've seen a ghost. Clearly, a very important talk was in the midst. “I didn’t mean to interrupt! I can go to another-'' She begins, but the boy with the dark-colored hair and glasses interjects. “No, it’s fine, of course,” He stands and moves to the opposite seat, the three children now sitting together on one side so she can sit on the other. “Thank you.” Her soft facial expression doesn’t fade as she sneaks in through the door and sits down next to the sleeping man, trying not to wake him.

As the ride goes on, she opens her suitcase and takes out different sorts of papers. With her glasses on, she looks over them, making different marks and adding notes with her quill. A quill, that the children notice, doesn’t need ink to write or actually doesn’t seem to write at all.

“How do you do that then?” The ginger one asks, studying her quill as if it’s a part of the OWL exams. The curly-haired girl sitting next to him elbows him harshly and narrows her eyes disapprovingly.

“Ow!” He yelps, rubbing his side with furrowed brows, “What did I do wrong now?”

The girl rolls her eyes and huffs, “Can you not stay out of other people’s business and just leave her be? She said she wanted _quiet_.”

Before either of them can continue bickering, the “she” in question speaks. “Please, it’s fine. You can talk, I don’t bite.” Her soft chuckle lights the mood. “I was just doing some last-minute reading and studies before we get to the school.” She hands him a piece of notepaper and the quill. “You try it.”

The ginger boy takes them both and writes with the quill, and to his surprise, the words show up just fine. “How come when you did it, nothing was happening?” He hands them back in confusion, but the other two kids look even more confused. Bless.

“That’s because whoever writes with it is the only one that can see it, which is why your friends look utterly confused with you right now.” Her smile grows slightly and she lets out a laugh. “Your paper is completely blank to us. Just as mine is to you. It’s a charm I came up with when I was quite young.”

“That’s brilliant.” The dark-haired boy speaks with a genuine curiosity in his smile. “What’s your name? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.” The other two children share a nod in agreement.

“Briar Ravenwood. I’m fairly new here.” She tucks a loose hair behind her ear. “What are your three names?”

“Harry Potter.” The dark-haired boy beams.

“Hermione Granger.” The girl confidently smiles and even extends her hand to shake.

“Ron Weasley.” The ginger boy shifts awkwardly as his voice cracks.

Suddenly, the train began coming to a slow stop and an eerie presence was felt all around. A shiver runs through each of their bones. The carriage was becoming colder, at a growing pace. You could even see your breath in the air. The children looked out the window, trying to get a glimpse of anything, but the window began freezing over. Briar looks at the children, they seem scared, but Harry most of all. Harry looks like he knows what’s happening, you can see it in his eyes. The fear. “It’s coming.” He says, not taking his eyes off the door to the carriage. Briar’s focus stays onto the door, sensing movement outside just a few paces down. A dark figure passes by the carriage, you can only see the dark outline of it due to the layer of ice covering the windows. “Harry, what’s coming?” Briar asks, keeping her eyes glued onto the figure outside, but before Harry has a chance to answer, the creature outside opens the carriage door. It’s a dark creature, floating and filling you with sadness. It takes a glance over the inhabitants of the carriage. It lingers on Harry, getting closer to him before opening its mouth. The darkness within the cabin seems to grow thicker, and a swirling void leaks out of the creature's mouth, directing itself straight for Harry. The other two children sit, petrified as it looks like Harry’s soul gets sucked from his body. Color and joy drain from his face, beginning to seem lifeless.

Briar’s heart and mind race, not thinking even a single thought before jumping in front of Harry, taking on whatever this creature was doing. It all happens so quickly, within no more than a minute. Now what was happening to Harry, is happening to her. What little happy memories she has seemed to flee her mind swiftly, filling her head with nothing but sadness and despair. A blinding light begins to take over, and the feeling of hopelessness begins to just barely subside. Her body collapses into someone’s arms, it can’t be one of the children’s. How awkward that would be. No, it must be the sleeping man who sat next to her. While she’s attempting to gather her thoughts and bring her mind back to wherever it went during that ordeal, the creature in front of her hurries off with a hiss. The man helps her to sit down and greets her with a soft expression on his face. She closes her eyes for a moment, her body feels thoroughly wrecked. Though, when she opens them again and looks around, it seems that more time might have passed than she thought. She had just blinked? How had she been unconscious?

“What was that thing?” Her voice has a hint of annoyance and contempt, not for the others with her, but for the creature. It was also laced with confusion. “And how are we almost at Hogwarts already?”

“That, my dear, was a dementor. One of the guards of Azkaban, looking for Sirius Black.” The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out a rectangular object. It smells sweet. “You were out for quite a bit, but don’t fret, have some chocolate.” His hand goes to hers, placing the chocolate within it. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to have a lengthy chat with the driver.” Before Briar can even say anything, he’s up and on his way out of the carriage car. She opens her mouth to say something, but he quickly turns on his heel with a comforting smile and speaks once again. “Really, eat up, you’ll feel better after you’ve eaten.” With that, he turns for the final time and walks off, leaving her and the children in utter confusion.

The rest of the train journey is in silence, most likely out of fear and confusion of what had just taken place. The three children almost huddled together, with Harry in the middle. He had clearly been shaken up. Briar almost forgot that he had experienced it too, even if for only a moment. The dementor may have gone, but it left a sort of eerie feeling looming about for everyone. The mysterious man who saved them never returned. She did finish the entire chocolate bar though, and she definitely felt better afterward. He must’ve given Harry one too, at one point the three children were sharing small broken pieces of one. It was nice to see them smiling again for that.

The train begins slowing down, coming to a slow halt when it reaches the end of the journey. The whistle blows loudly, signaling they’ve reached their destination. Briar looks outside, the platform in view, her heart pounds in her chest, and nervousness sets in. Her first day thus far has not at all been what she planned for. Hopefully, the rest will be better? Her eyes wander just over the covering of the platform, where the tall castle towers over the land it’s built on.  _ “Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” _ She thinks to herself.  _ “Hopefully it’s a bit of a  _ **_warmer_ ** _ welcome.”  _ Her finger traced over the droplets of water still dripping down the window from the layer of ice that was there just a few hours ago. She chuckles to herself at her own dumb joke and shakes her head.

She turns to the children with a smile as she wraps her fingers around the handle of her suitcase. “Ready to go?” The children still look in dismay, it breaks her heart a bit to see them so traumatized. “Hey, don’t let that thing get the better of you. It’ll be okay.” Her words are gentle and kind. “You’re all incredibly strong for dealing with that today, and I know you’ll prevail even more this year. Just you wait.” She stands and walks to the door with confidence and a soft presence resonates from her entire being. It makes the children feel safe, and eventually, Harry stands. Hermione and Ron follow shortly after. All four of them make their way down the train corridor and out onto the platform, into the crowd of students and bustling noise.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are met up with some friends from school, which finally tears their minds away from what happened on the train ride here. Briar leaves them to talk, enjoying their laughs and smiles as she walks away unnoticed. She makes her way to the carriages, with no intent of using one, but just to say hello to the Thestrals. Her smile widens when she sees them, her hand brushing over them gently. They press their heads into her touch with understanding and a sense of mourning. She always felt like they knew why only some people could see them, and that they felt for you. It’s a distant memory now, when she first saw a Thestral, not quite terrified, but not exactly at ease either. She had walked up to it, it gave a sense of comfort, but it was also something new, which is where the unease came from. She got the same feeling about them then as she does now. When she pets them, it eases her mind of the grief, even if only for a little while.

When she hears the shuffling of students making their way to the carriages, she decides to say her goodbyes and be on her way. Walking through the castle grounds had always been a favorite of hers, even if she wasn’t technically always allowed to do it all those years ago.

_ “All those years ago.. _ ” Her smile is laced with pain and bittersweet memories. It had only been 4 years. Though, it felt like a lifetime had passed. In a way, she supposes it has.

The little girl that once haunted these grounds is nothing like the young woman she came to be. That girl was small, broken, and saw herself as obsolete. She was timid, kept to her studies, and talked to practically no one. Bullied by most, mainly Slytherins, though she never held that against the house. Amongst rotten apples, there must be some sweet ones. She was even asked to be prefect and head girl of Ravenclaw, though she declined to her fellow Ravenclaw’s dismay. She couldn’t live up to her own expectations, let alone someone else’s. The crushing weight of responsibilities that were continuing to stack up as she got older scared her. She may be a Ravenclaw, but she simply was not ready for that kind of step in life. She didn’t even know who she was. She knew her name, her parents, her background. Yet, she couldn’t decipher herself. All that was, was Ravenclaw, studying, and exams. Repeat. To her credit, she did graduate early by skipping a year due to the regime she forced herself to abide by, but her personal growth was still at a complete standstill and had been since her parents' passing in the First Wizarding War.

After graduating early with flying colors in every class, she was offered many jobs within the Ministry of Magic and even made headlines in The Daily Prophet. She distinctly remembers hating that. Instead of taking any jobs or relishing in the constant journalist questions, after that, she simply disappeared. She was traveling, discovering, gaining knowledge about herself and the world. That is, until she received a handwritten letter via owl on one of her many trips. She read through it carefully, her brows furrowed more and more as she read on. At the bottom, there was a name she hadn’t heard in a very long time. 

**_Signed,_ **

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ **

She had laughed, him using his full name always made her smile. She couldn’t help it. Saying his full name seemed to stop being a joke and become more of a personality trait over her years at Hogwarts. She had spent a lot of time with Dumbledore during her years there, being personally taught by him and later on by Professor McGonagall as well.

The letter was asking her to return home. He was offering her the role of a Professor at Hogwarts, no interview needed. Just to send an owl back, show up, and the job was hers. Somehow he knew of all her continued studying outside of the school, all the research and papers she had been writing in her travels. She had, of course, been researching about the First Wizarding War. About blood purity, the effects that ideology has on people, and the sort of rhetoric it boils into. She had also been freshening up on her magic, gaining the ability to not only perform wordless magic but wandless magic as well. She’s been researching the Dark Arts more than she’d like to admit to herself too.

The number of papers she has could write books upon books of newfound research. It seems Dumbledore wanted her to bring every single inch of that research into the school, into a new mandatory class that she’d be teaching. He had no idea what to call the class but knew she must teach it at once. He described it as a mix of the history of the First Wizarding War and the science and dangers of the blood purity rhetoric and the dark arts. He wanted her to compile her research and papers into a concise curriculum fit for students of every year, respectively.

It was a huge offer, one that he clearly felt she was ready for.

Was she?

She’s brought back to the present by the sound of a familiar voice yelling her name. She looks around, searching for the source. She also notices the large stone walls and steps in front of her, on which she’s already halfway up. She wonders briefly how she had gotten this far into the castle without noticing, though the flashback she was having was probably to blame for that.

“Ohh, Briar!” The voice sounds off from behind her. She turns and sees a very familiar face to match a voice that she could never forget. Professor McGonagall stands at the bottom of the steps, radiating a warm and welcoming smile with her arms stretched open.

Briar hurries down the steps and meets the professor with a quick, tight hug. It’s the kind of hug that you don’t know you need until it happens. When they let go, she swears she sees wetness forming in the professor’s eyes. “Hello, professor..” Her voice is warm and sentimental.

“Oh, please, I don’t think the formality will be necessary anymore. It’s Minerva to you now.” Minerva squeezes her hand before fully letting her go. She attempts to nonchalantly wipe her eyes. “You know, when Albus told me you’d be working with us now, I could hardly believe it.” She gestures for Briar to walk with her up the stairs. “He’s told me all about your research and what you’ve been doing.” There’s a pause before she looks at her and her facial expressions go soft. “I’m proud.”

Briar could have probably burst into tears hearing that, but she thankfully manages to keep her emotions at bay. “Thank you. That really means the world to me.”

“I can’t wait to see what you’ll do with the classes. I think Hogwarts desperately needed this, especially now.” Minerva guides Briar into a room she’s seen many times before. The gargoyle that opens into Dumbledore’s office.

Briar briefly wonders if the password is still the same, though she’s fairly sure he would have changed it by now. She brings herself back to reality as Minerva closes the door behind them. She realizes she hasn’t said anything. Losing herself in thoughts, that’s probably the one thing that hasn’t changed over the years. “I think so too, which is why I couldn’t say no. I always wondered why things like that weren’t taught. It’s almost dangerous not to teach them.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Minerva smiles brightly. “Anyway, Albus will be waiting for you, and I have some first years to greet.” She takes her hand and hugs Briar once more before slipping away and toward the door. Just before she slips out the door, she turns to Briar one last time and waves. “I’ll see you in the great hall.”

Briar’s left alone in the room. After a few moments, she turns to the gargoyle with furrowed brows and a questioning expression. “Umm..” She falters for a moment. “Lemon drop..?”

The gargoyle is still and her face turns into a pout.  _ “Lemons. Lemon.” _ She thinks to herself.  _ “Something most definitely to do with lemons.”  _ She ponders over a few suggestions until it hits her. “Sherbet lemon..!” Her expression stays hopeful as she stares at the gargoyle intensely. 

It moves. The staircase begins to show itself. She walks towards it, suitcase still in hand, and can’t help but think of hope for this next chapter she’s walking into.

As she begins reaching the top of the stairs, she hears voices mixing. Talking. Dumbledore and someone else, who sounds oddly familiar. Her head pokes out over the top of the stairs and the rest of her body follows shortly after. She sees Dumbledore, who spots her immediately, and a man standing in front of him. An oddly familiar man, but she can only see him from the back at the moment.

“Ah, Briar! There she is now!” Dumbledore walks towards her as the man turns around to look at the woman that they had clearly been talking about. It was the man from the train. “Briar, this is Remus Lupin. He’ll be the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, and I’m sure you two will get along brilliantly. You’ll have much to talk about.”

Remus extends his hand to her with an amused smile. “Did the chocolate help?”

She extends hers back and shakes his hand, though her head is cocked to the side in utter intrigue. A smile still spreads across her face.“Yes, actually. It did. Thank you. Though, it would have been nice to have an introduction then as well.”

Dumbledore breaks his silence standing in front of them. “You two know each other?”

“Not really. Only slightly.” Briar shakes her head and looks at Dumbledore, who looks surprisingly pleased yet very dissatisfied with her response.

“This is the girl I told you about, from the train. The one that was attacked by a Dementor.” Remus answers his question fully, laughing to himself at Briar’s not-so-answer. 

“Yes, sorry.” She didn’t mean to sound so vague. She looks back to Remus. “I just didn’t expect to see you here. Though, I should have guessed. It  _ is _ called Hogwarts Express.”

Remus laughs out loud this time. “Yes, there  _ is _ only one destination. Funny how that works.” Another chuckle. “Though, I hadn’t put it together either, if that makes you feel any better.”

“Very much so. Thank you. Again.” Her smile is wide. Though, It’s replaced with concern when she realizes Dumbledore had left them. He had moved to his desk, where he’s now writing a letter. “Headmaster-”

He cuts her off. “Azkaban and the Ministry of Magic must be told about this. Someone could have gotten seriously injured. You’re very lucky to have gotten out of that lightly, Briar.” He continues writing as he speaks. “Why in Merlin's name would it attack you when it’s meant to be searching for Sirius Black?”

“Well, technically it went for the boy first.” Briar speaks slowly, and Dumbledore looks up immediately.

“The boy?” He asks, his eyes narrowing in concern and curiosity.

“I didn’t know how to fight it properly and he looked in pain.” She speaks faster now, mumbling over some words here and there. “I’d never seen a dementor before, just heard of them. They only have them at Azkaban, so I didn’t know. So I put myself in front of him instead.”

“The boy, Briar, what was his name?” Dumbledore is loud and firm. It’s worrying.

“Harry.” She says, and Dumbledore looks at Remus with an emotion she can’t quite make out before looking back down at his letter. “I didn’t get a last name..”

“Why didn’t you tell me this part?” Dumbledore looks almost angry at Remus as his eyes narrow at him.

Remus looks lost for words as he opens his mouth to speak, but Briar speaks for him. “He didn’t see that part. He was asleep.” She explains, though a confused expression remains. “He looked pretty out of it, in bad shape. He woke only a few seconds after I jumped in..”

Dumbledore’s face softens. He falters for a moment, as if he’s going to say something, but seems to decide against it. He looks at the letter and writes a bit more before signing it off and sending it away on his owl. His stature and composure have shifted completely.

There’s silence until Briar finally speaks up. “Is there something going on that I should know about?”

Dumbledore’s stature shifts once more and he hurries away from his desk. “No, no. Don’t worry. I’ve sent the letter now, so hopefully, it will be remedied in the end.” His smile comes back, though it looks slightly forced. “Anyway, I’m sure you two will be wanting to get on with the day.” He leads both Briar and Remus to the staircase out. “You both went here growing up, so I trust you both to walk each other to your classrooms.”

They get herded to the bottom of the staircase swiftly, and before either of them can even turn around to say something, the gargoyle begins closing the passageway back up. “I cannot believe I just got ushered out of his office like a pack of cattle.” Briar shakes her head in utter confusion.

Remus turns his head to look at her and his expression says it all.  _ It’s Dumbledore. The man is a fucking enigma. _

They laugh together, though she can tell that both of them are just as worried. She knows Remus knows more than she does. She especially knows that Dumbledore knows a lot more than the two of them, and probably the entire faculty combined. 

“Well, off to our classes, I suppose.” Remus speaks and it focuses her out of her thoughts.

She rolls her eyes as they start walking, letting out an exasperated laugh. “Easy for you to say. I don’t  _ even _ know what the class I’m teaching is  _ even _ called.”

  
Remus just laughs once more and smiles amusedly as they walk.  _ “Of course she doesn’t.” _ He thinks to himself.  _ “Dumbledore. A fucking enigma.” _

**Author's Note:**

> yikes!! you made it to the end!! feel free to give me any pointers or tips, as this is my first fanfic ever ((: pls be gentle though my heart is a fragile lil bby
> 
> ps snape and briar are meeting next chapter aaaaaaa my luvs x


End file.
